Welcome to the Team, Part Four
"Welcome to the Team, Part Four" was the nineteenth issue of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Nine comic book series. Synopsis Buffy and Eldre Koh found Illyria unconscious. Her hair was no longer blue; the Siphon had taken her power. The little girl with the balloon from the Council informed them that the other members of the Council were fleeing and that Eldre Koh would not get information about his captor, because his mission had failed. The three remaining warriors discussed the potentially dire consequence of Severin now having Illyria's time travel powers. Buffy decided they would need the help of the other Scoobies to win this fight. Meanwhile, Andrew was preparing to put Dawn's mind into the Buffybot and Billy confronted Anaheed about keeping her Slayer identity secret. Anaheed explained that she was fiercely loyal to Buffy, wanting to protect her. Later Buffy arrived at her apartment and Illyria wondered why she wasn't dead. Tumble interrupted them with a call from Xander about Dawn, who Andrew was trying to transplant. In the hospital with Dowling, Billy and Anaheed reviewed video-footage of Buffy's disappearance. Anaheed had recognized the super-strong zompire as Tessa Freer a slayer from Simone's outfit. In a flashback, it was revealed that Simone had sacrificed her on purpose to create a Slayer-zompire. Meanwhile, all Buffy, Illyria, and Eldre Koh met up with Xander and Andrew, who explained the mind transfer wasn't working. Illyria remarked that mystical energy was leaving Dawn's body and finally Buffy and Xander realized it had something to do with her being The Key. Illyria explained that magic held Dawn's body together and without it, she would die and Buffy realized that her breaking of the seed was causing Dawn's death. Meanwhile, Severin met up with Simone and offered her to work together again. At Andrew's place, Xander had walked onto a balcony to get some air. Buffy walked up to him to comfort him, but he lashed out against her. He began hitting his fist against a concrete wall until it started bleeding. Buffy tackled him and asked him if he blamed her. He admitted that he did. She refuted his arguments saying that breaking the Seed was necessary, but then he blamed her for getting it on with Angel. Buffy tried to defend herself, but found her arguments were not enough to convince Xander. Despite his wishes for her not to get involved, Buffy insisted that Dawn was her sister and that she would help. Continuity The story was set after "Welcome to the Team, Part Three", but before "The Watcher". *Dawn's origin as the key was referenced several times, as well as her role in Glory's apocalypse. Appearances Individuals *Buffy Summers *Eldre Koh *Illyria *Severin *Buffybot *Dawn Summers *Andrew Wells *Xander Harris *Billy Lane *Anaheed *Tumble *Robert Dowling *Tessa Freer *Rona *Simone Doffler *Glory *Twilight *Angel *Rupert Giles Organizations and Titles *Magic Council *Siphon Species *Slayer *Nitobe *Old One *Human *Robot *Zompire Locations *San Francisco, California, U.S. Body Count *a zompire, dusted by Billy Lane *a zompire, dusted by Anaheed *a Slayer, sired by a zompire and dusted by Simone Doffler Behind the Scenes Collections *''Welcome to the Team'' Pop Culture References *Tumble mentioned Fifty Shades of Grey. *Xander mentioned Invasion of the Body Snatchers and Freaky Friday. Quotes nl:Welcome to the Team, Deel Vier Category:Season Nine Category:Buffy comics